1. Field of the Invention
This application is in the field of illumination devices and more particularly in the field of illumination devices employing light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Most lighting applications utilize incandescent or gas-filled bulbs, particularly lighting applications that require more than a low level of illumination. Such bulbs typically do not have long operating lifetimes and thus require frequent replacement. Gas-filled tubes, such as fluorescent or neon tubes, may have longer lifetimes, but operate using dangerously high voltages and are relatively expensive. Further, both bulbs and gas-filled tubes consume substantial amounts of power.
In contrast, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are relatively inexpensive, operate at low voltage, and have long operating lifetimes. Additionally, LEDs consume relatively little power and are compact. These attributes make LEDs particularly desirable and well suited for many applications. In some applications, LEDs are used as part of lighting apparatus, one of which is in channel lighting.
In channel lighting applications, a back wall of the channel lighting apparatus typically is manufactured separately from the illuminating portion of the apparatus. Assembly of the lighting apparatus can be tedious and labor-intensive, as the illuminating portion must be connected to the channel lighting panels. This is especially true when the lighting apparatus uses fluorescent or neon tubes that must be custom-shaped to fit a desired channel configuration.